Times Change
by Chevious
Summary: Times Change, but friends are forever. Remus reflects on His friends deaths. Rated PG for language. Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Chevious. Eiez and Feathin belong to themselves. Every thing else belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Amazingly I have nothing else to say. Remus reflects on the Halloween the potters were killed and Sirius going to Azkaban along with another event.  
  
  
****  
  
Times Change  
  
****  
  
  
  
The night is silent and still. I can't stand it! I want noise. I want parties. I want fun. I hardly remember what fun is now a days.  
  
I have no one to help me remember what fun is. The four people I trusted most are gone. Three dead. One in Azkaban for murder. I am all alone.  
  
Why can't things be the way they used to be? Since that faithful night, my world has been turned upside down. I remember exactly what happened that day.  
  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
  
"Remus! I'm home!" a voice shouted from the living room. Footsteps came down the hall toward the master bedroom where I lye watching WWWN News (WorldWide Wizarding Network News). A woman wearing black robes appeared in the doorway. Her wavy brown hair hung to her shoulders and her green eyes were full of love. She still clutched her wand in her hand; the other hand rested on the doorway. It was my wife, Chevious.  
  
"Hey Cheevee. How was work?" I asked. She sat down beside me.  
  
"It was okay," she answered. "People at the office were assholes."  
  
"What did Sirius do now?" I asked in sarcastic amusement.  
  
"Actually, he did glue Lucious Malfoy's butt to a chair when he came to see the Minister, scare the crap out of his secretary, locked poor Bertha in a broom closet, beat someone in drag racing, and beat Maciah Seeten in a practice duel."  
  
"So what did he do after lunch?" I asked in amusement. Chevious laughed.  
  
"Well, I think I saw him and Eiez disappear into a closet. Lucious Malfoy wanted to know what they were up to. Needless to say he went home with a burnt hand.  
  
I was about to comment when an urgent bulletin came over the television. A scene of house with the dark mark over it.  
  
"Oh god......" Chevious gasped.  
  
"It can't be! It just can't!" I exclaimed. It looked just like Lily and James's House.  
  
"The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters have struck again. This time in Kent," the news castor reported. I heaved a sigh of relief. "Two muggles were found dead inside the house along with one unidentified wizard. The Ministry has their hands full trying to cover up this incident. I believe I speak for everyone when I say that hopefully You-Know-Who's reign of terror will soon come to an end."  
  
I hit the power button on the remote. I sat up and looked at Chevious. She looked just as relieved as I was.  
  
"Anyway," I said, trying to change to subject, "What's for dinner?"  
  
"What are you asking me for?" she replied. "You're cooking."  
  
"But Cheevee....."  
  
"No buts, Remus! It's your turn. I have work to do. My book needs to be done by Monday."  
  
"Oh, all right!" I said in defeat. "You win. What do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Hmmmm...." she said seductively, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I dunno about dinner, but I know what I want for dessert."  
  
"That sounds good to me," I replied. "But what's for dinner."  
  
"It's Halloween. Surprise me."  
  
"You got it," I answered. I kissed her and made my way toward the kitchen.  
  
I took out an apron. I put it on. Now the only problem is.... WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA COOK?!?!?!?!?! I began searching the cabinets for something to make (I don't actually remember what I did end up cooking, but it really isn't important. All I remember is I got flour all over me.)  
  
The doorbell rang while I was cooking. I had heard Chevious get into the shower a few minutes earlier so I answered it. When I opened the door, the two people standing there jumped.  
  
One of them was a woman. She had permed red hair and brown eyes. The other was a man. He had raven black hair and ornery eyes. It was my sister-in-law Eiez and her husband (who also happens to be one of my best friends) Sirius.  
  
"DEAR GOD! You scared the crap out of me!" Eiez exclaimed.  
  
"What is all over your face, Wolfboy?!" Sirius asked, obviously amused at my appearance. That's when I noticed several hickies on his neck.  
  
"What's that on your neck, Doggy butt?!" I replied. Sirius instantly covered them up with his hand.  
  
"So...." Eiez remarked, quickly trying to hange the subject. "Is my sister home?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in the shower." I must not have realized how I said that because Sirius mouth curved into a smirk.  
  
"Really....." he began, sounding intrigued. "Were we interrupting something?"  
  
"You have such a sick mind!" Eiez shouted at him.  
  
"Come on in. I was just making dinner." I motioned them in.  
  
"All right, but we can't stay too long," Sirius responded.  
  
"Why? Got another closet reserved somewhere?"  
  
"Actually....." Sirius began.  
  
"Just shut up Sirius!" Eiez proclaimed, putting the lockjaw curse on him.  
  
They both sat down on the sofa. I cleaned myself up and conjured up some coffee. Then, I took a seat across from them in the armchair.  
  
"REMUS!" Chevious shouted from our bedroom. "WHO WAS AT THE DOOR?!"  
  
"YOUR SISTER!" I shouted back.  
  
"WHICH ONE?! THE PYSCHO SINGLE ONE *footsteps comedown the hall toward us* OR THE EVIL TAKEN ONE?!" Chevious appeared in the walkway.  
  
"I would be the evil taken one," Eiez replied with a cheesy grin.  
  
"OH! Hi guys!" Chevious said. "Are you all stay for dinner?"  
  
"Who's cooking?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Remus."  
  
"Though we'd love to we don't really want food poisoning."  
  
"Ha ha! Very funny!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Everyone's a comedian!"  
  
"Actually we really have to get going." Eiez looked at her watch, which had been broken since their 4th year when Peter had accidentally sat on it. "We were just on our way home and decided to stop by since we haven't seen Moony for a while."  
  
"See y'all later then!" Chevious said. She walked into the kitchen. "AHHHHHHHH!!! THE STOVE IS ON FIRE!!!"  
  
"Oops!" I exclaimed. Eiez and Sirius looked amused. "I must have left the stove on....."  
  
"Well, we'd better go," Eiez said.  
  
"But I wanna stay and see what she does to him!" Sirius protested.  
  
"Tough! Bye Remus. Tell Chevious I said Goodbye." She pulled Sirius down the drive to his motorcycle and they flew off.  
  
Chevious never DID do anything to me. We had to order pizza though. She went back to working on her book while I did the dishes and handled trick-or-treaters (we lived on a muggle street).  
  
When I finally finished the dishes I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I must have scared her because she jumped. I laid my head on her shoulder.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT REMUS! Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on mine which were still around her waist.  
  
"Sorry, Chev," I replied sarcastically. "How's the book coming?"   
  
"Just finished. I dunno why I wrote that thing. I nearly barfed!" she replied. I laughed.   
  
"Now, how about dessert?" Remus asked in a suggestive tone.   
  
"Hmmmmm...." she exclaimed, turning around and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Sounds good!"  
  
Then, wouldn't you know it, just as we were about to kiss the phone rang.  
  
"Damn that phone! I'd better get it."  
  
"Let the answering machine get it." He kissed her on her neck.  
  
"I gotta get it. It might be Lily and James." I let go of her. She went to get the phone that was sitting on the table next to an armchair.  
  
"Lupin residence. Chevious speaking."  
  
"Who is it?" Chevious seemed to be ignoring me as listening intently to what the person on the phone was saying.  
  
"Hold on! I'll be right there! Stay where you are!" Chevious finally said and hang up. She strode over opened the closet.  
  
"What's the matter? Who was on the phone?"  
  
"That was Eiez. Sirius is gone."  
  
"Don't worry. He probably went to check on the Potters."  
  
"He usually tells her though. I'm going to see Lily and James. Eiez will be waiting. I'll pick her and Feathin up on the way," she said quickly, removing her cloak from the closet.  
  
"I'm coming too."  
  
"No, sorry Remus. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen and I don't want anything to happen to you. Besides someone needs to hand candy out to the kids, and someone needs to be here incase Sirius calls." She kissed me, put on her cloak, and grabbed her wand. "Bye Rem. I'll be home in a little while." said Chevious, then slammed the door behind herself, got in her car and drove away. Remus just stared after her.  
  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
  
Sorry to say that the story doesn't end there. The news of the Potters spread throughout the world within 2 days of that fateful night. Chevious had been gone for days. On top of the news about Lily and James, even more devastating news came only a few days later.  
  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
  
A loud banging aroused me from a deep sleep. My head throbbed. I guess I had had one too many drinks the night before. I had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. As I got up, the banging seemed to get louder.  
  
"I'm coming!" I shouted. "I'm coming!"  
  
I opened the door to see a tall, tin, balding man. The little hair he had was almost black. His blue eyes were full of pity.  
  
"Mr. Remus J. Lupin?" he asked uncertainly. I know I hadn't shaved for days, but this was ridiculous!  
  
"Yea....." I replied, half-growling. "You better not be tryin to sell anything cause if you are don't waste your time."  
  
"No, no. I bring bad news I'm afraid."  
  
Fear overcame me. "Is it about Chevious?! Is she okay?! Can I see her?! Where is she?!"  
  
"It is best to start at the beginning. On Halloween night, a muggle found 3 young women on a beach. They had apparently driven off a nearby cliff-top road. There were skid marks there to suggest that they had swerved to avoid something. They died in the hospital yesterday. Doctors were amazed they lived that long."  
  
"Get to the point!" I exclaimed irritably, not in the mood for guessing games or the 'whole story'.  
  
"One of the women was identified as Mrs. Chevious H. Lupin."  
  
I nearly fell over. I had to cling to the doorway for support. All feeling left my body. The only perk was that my hangover seemed to disappear.  
  
"I'm sorry for your lose." The Man disapparated.  
  
My grip on the door increased. It couldn't be. Chevious just couldn't be dead.  
  
I needed something to clear my mind. I closed the door and sat back down on the couch. I flicked on the TV. The news was on.  
  
"To heighten the events of the past week, an extravagant and tragic event has occurred today. Sirius Black, renowned Auror, was arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 other muggles. He only used a single curse. Black reportedly laughed like a madman all the way to Azkaban. The Ministry refuses to try Black because they say there is too much evidence against him and there is no point. They refused to comment any further."  
  
"NO!" I breathed in disbelief.  
  
I turned off the TV. This isn't happening! Life is practically over for me. At that moment I was contemplating suicide. That thought left my head real quick. I could hear all my friends now.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" James would ask, or rather shout.  
  
"YOUR OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Feathin would shout.  
  
"Why would you wanna kill yourself, Dumb Ass?" Sirius would ask.  
  
"Who are you, and what have you done with Moony?" Eiez would joke.  
  
"Ya think he's sick?" Lily would ask.  
  
"Maybe!" Peter would agree.  
  
I began to cry openly now. No one was here to comfort me this time.  
  
"Oh, don't cry, Rem!" Chevious would say. I could almost feel her arms wrap around my shoulders.  
  
'Oh, Cheevee...." I whispered through silent sobs. "I don't know what to do with out you all."  
  
"Get on with your life. DUH!"  
  
"Why did you have to go and die on me?"  
  
"I did mean to do it. Just think you; could have died with me if you had come."  
  
"At least we'd be together."  
  
"We'll meet again someday. I'll never really leave you, you silly wolf. I'm too bloody attached to ya to give you up that easy." I could have sworn I heard her laugh. This was sad. I was talking to the voices in my head, AND ACTUALLY PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT THEY WERE SAYING! "C'mon now. You shouldn't kill yourself over us! We all love you too much to let you. Now stop your crying and go get on with your life. I'll wanna hear all about it when the time comes."  
  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
  
I followed her advice in the end. As you can tell, I am still living. I'm all right now I guess. As all right as I'll ever be at least. I do miss them though.  
  
I still can't stand the silence. I never go anywhere anymore. I stay home all the time and pore over photo albums. Yeah, you may think it sounds boring, but I enjoy it. I just sit there on my bed, shades drawn with a single lamp on, looking at picture after picture. I laugh. I cry. I remember. I guess it's just my way of keeping my friends memories alive.  
  
I start working a Hogwarts come September. It will bring back even more memories. I will do me some good. I have been locked away from the world to long.  
  
I fear someone will discover my secret. This wolf maybe a lonely soul, but I still have fears and secrets. Will everyone be scared of me if they found out? I guess we'll just have to see.  
  
  
Times Change, but friends are forever. 


End file.
